


Left Behind

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's thoughts on a rainy night. Set during the third season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Been awhile since I wrote something for Danny and Kara, we had some rain earlier so it inspired me. Unbeated.

***

Kara awoke to the sound of rain pouring down and she felt annoyed, these days sleep was hard to come by and she didn't need anything to interfere in it if it could be helped.

 

But of course the weather was something that couldn't be controlled.

 

She got up and went to the crib at the foot of the bed; in it laid her two month old son Frankie.

 

Thankfully he was still asleep.

 

She looked at her bedside clock and it said one a.m., she had two hours before he'd awaken for his three a.m. feeding.

 

Once again she felt a wave of overwhelming love go through her when she stared at him.

 

He was a combination of both her and Danny, although he definitely had his father's eyes.

 

She had never thought about having children and even though Frankie had definitely been unplanned and a huge adjustment in her life, she wouldn't trade him for anything.

 

She did miss being on the Nathan James, after their marriage, they had stayed in St. Louis and she was asked to be on the president's communication staff.

 

She had agreed; it helped keep her occupied during the times Danny would be at sea.

 

They had agreed she'd stay on land during Frankie's first few years and then her mother would look after him.

 

She was thankful her mother had moved in with her, she had been a godsend in so many ways.

 

Kara knew Mike Slattery was a good captain and would keep everyone on the ship safe, including Danny.

 

But with the world still in disarray, nothing was ever certain and each day brought new challenges.

 

She hated being left behind.

 

She never imagined when she had first laid eyes on the brown haired, blue eyed navy seal with the charming smile, how important he'd become to her.

 

Their road so far had sometimes been hard but they'd always come through.

 

Kara went back to bed, in four days he would come home again and stay for a while.

 

Being left behind was never fun, but she would always find ways to make it through.


End file.
